Unreasonable Demand
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Because, asking him to love Kanda back is an utterly unreasonable demand. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own –Man. Never. Eveeeeer.**

**Title: **Unreasonable Demand

**Beta Reader: **Australian Gypsy

**Author's Notes:** This was originally posted as an extra story in one of my stories and I decided to post it again as a one-shot. [I'm just bored, that's all. Don't mind meh.]

* * *

.

.

_That'll_ be unnecessary.

An utterly unreasonable demand.

Kanda lifted his cold gaze from the cold street and bathed the tainted sky with his ominous countenance.

_That will be utterly unnecessary_. He repeated with a peevish conviction as he strutted along the long pavement of the forgotten place.

He opened the black sliding door and went straight ahead into the huge mansion. Everything was dark here. Not even a ray of sunlight could interfere inside. Many of his family artifacts that were worth quite a fortune were displayed at each corner of the edifice, decorating the rather dull atmosphere. Paintings from famous painters and relics from all over the World were conceitedly displayed inside the mansion. Kanda stopped at a colossal entrance where thousands of meticulously crafted images adorned the wooden door.

He opened the door silently and pushed it with utter care. Whatever was inside, he sure didn't want to disturb it.

An albino rat.

A black bat.

A red rabbit.

The creatures looked up to the guest who dared enter the sanctuary. Upon recognizing the man, the three of them trembled in omnipotent fear as they cowered before the black-haired man. The long stresses only proved that the man was a higher being than any of them inside the room.

Surprisingly, the man didn't pay any attention to the cowering creatures and he just continued to walk towards the huge bed in the middle of the vast room.

He looked around the massive cluttered satin cloth adorning the cradle. A figure was hidden beneath the white quilt. A pale hand was left exposed underneath the white eiderdown and a smile invaded Kanda's lips.

_That_'ll be unnecessary.

An utterly unreasonable demand.

He stooped his mighty stance, his emblem touching the finest tiles of the floor as he bent on his knees to watch the sleeping figure that was still hidden under the white covers. He placed a gentle kiss on the uncovered hand that was as pale as the moon and closed his eyes.

The figure moved.

Kanda watch intently as the satin cloth gently stirred and a revealed an innocent-looking white haired-boy with eyes the colour of cinders. The boy's visage was titivated with a painfully naive and childlike appearance that made him look so much more vulnerable than he actually was.

A rare pale beauty that made Kanda bow and eat his mighty pride. He was exotically beautiful, physically and emotionally vulnerable.

Well, all of his kind were actually quite vulnerable. Not that Kanda cared about them, though.

The pale-haired human sat at the soft divan, white satin covers tangling on his elfin body and looked at Kanda with indubitably huge ash-coloured eyes.

.

.

"_He will not remember anything. For now. However, the spell won't last forever and the fact that you cannot bind him here for eternity still poses as a focal quandary. You cannot have that human forever, Kanda-sama."_

_Kanda just stared placidly at the old man. Not even an inch of any emotion showing on his face. Nothing of the sort._

_The old man sighed._

"_Unless," he continued while watching his master intently, "the human__ learns to love you back."_

_A fleeting sensation suddenly crawled at the rigid face of Kanda. Something akin to emotion but that would be utterly unquestionable. After a second, the cold and placid face stared back at him again like the old man wasn't there at all. As if the Lord was not interested at all._

_Then why did he steal the child then? Just a mere whim, is that it?_

_The old man shuddered at his own thought and he immediately excused himself when the Lord dismissed him. He thinks about that pale-haired kid, and then he shuddered. No, he doesn't even want to think about that kid's future at the hands of the Lord at all._

_._

_._

Love me back? Kanda mused as he looked at the adorable thing in front of him, constantly titling its head, observing him.

_That_'ll be unnecessary.

An utterly unreasonable demand.

The pale boy moved and tried to stand to reach him from the other side of the enormous bed but the softness of the cot prevented him in doing so, falling instantaneously to the soft cradle, making a small thud in the background.

_Love me, huh._

Kanda stared at the boy now under the white covers again, tangling him even more. He watched as the pale beauty struggled in freeing himself the gentle tangles.

_Love… me…_

No.

That will be unnecessary.

An unreasonable demand.

As long as he's beside him – it doesn't matter if the pale boy loves him or not – it was more than enough for Kanda.

_Love… me?_

But Kanda would certainly not refuse if the boy fell in love with him…

The boy managed to take out the mesh in him but the satin at his small feet still posed a threat to his safety in standing because the covers were still interlocked at his base. The boy's forehead furrowed at his dilemma.

Kanda nearly smiled.

Kanda decided to take the matters into his hands and approached the boy who was now gritting his teeth in displeasure. He untied the messy tangles at the white-haired boy's feet easily, earning him an astonish countenance from the boy.

Kanda smiled.

It was just a small smirk, not even decent enough to call a smile, but it was still a smile nevertheless.

For now, the pale-haired boy's presence is really more than enough for Kanda – here, beside him.

For as long as the spell works.

For as long as destiny and fate allow him to.

_Love me, huh?_

An unreasonable demand.

Because, asking him to love Kanda back is an utterly unreasonable demand.

.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
